Anything for my Sister
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Parvati will do anything for her sister, and the tornado gives her that opportunity. A/N at the end of the story! Warnings inside as well!


It was dark sans the faint glow of a candle in the small bedroom. Parvati was writing in her diary as her sister slept. She didn't mind the silence as she wrote; it was comforting. Besides, her sister needed the sleep after dealing with their father the entire day.

Not wanting to dwell on it for too much longer, Parvati wrote her thoughts in her diary.

 _He's done it again. I don't understand why he hurts my sister like this. We look alike, so why is she the target of his frustration. She tries to justify our father's actions, but even I know that we all know what we're doing. Whether we realize it or not. I refuse to believe that there is a logical reason for my sister to sleep from being overworked and hit upon._

 _I've tried to pick up on the work to keep her from getting hurt, but no matter what I do, he somehow finds something to blame on her. I won't stand for this any longer. That terrible man will pay one day by my hand, and he'll see why he shouldn't have messed with my sister the way that he has._

 _Mom...why did you have to leave us? Did he kill you? Was it a natural death? I'd give anything for you to come back and save us._

 _Since you can't, I'm going to take up on the job and get Padma out of here. He won't lay a hand on her ever again, I promise you this._

 _I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I know I'll think of something._

 _Until tomorrow._

 _Parvati~_

Quickly closing the diary, Parvati blew the candle out and laid next to her sister. She wrapped a protective arm around Padma, who responded in her sleep by cuddling into Parvati.

"I will figure something out," Parvati said with determination etched across her face, "you will not suffer through this for much longer."

* * *

The minute the dry, yellow lightning struck in the sky, Parvati saw that as a sign. The greying clouds moving across the sky filled her eyes, and she knew there was about to be an opportunity she couldn't pass us.

The television confirmed her thoughts, informing her that there was a tornado heading in their small town's direction. Her father would have known about it had he been awake while the broadcast was aired.

Parvati took the chance immediately. Grabbing the keys to the door of the basement, Parvati rushed to the small bedroom she shared with Padma, tucked her diary in her light jacket, and woke shook her sister awake.

"Padma," Parvati said, "come on, we must hurry."

Padma stirred in her sleep, flinching from one of her sore spots being touched. "What's going on?" she asked.

"There is a tornado," Parvati replied, "and we need to seek shelter."

Padma started to sit up slowly. "What about Dad?"

Parvati fought the scowl growing on her face. "Think about it. This will be our chance to be free from him!"

"We can't...leave him, 'Vati…"

"Padma, I beg of you," Parvati pleaded, "this is not healthy, and I refuse to sit here and let you die by his hands or this tornado!" She began to use her strength and half carry the protesting Padma out of the room to the basement.

The sound of the wind blowing hard reached Parvati's ears, and she had to act fast. Padma couldn't do much of protesting because the soreness of her body, so that made it easier to guide her into the basement.

As soon as they were there, Parvati used the keys and locked the basement door. Padma was sitting against the wall, sobbing.

Parvati immediately sat next to her sister and wrapped her arms around Padma, who leaned into her sister's arms and cried. Parvati rubbed Padma's arms, rocking her gently.

"We're going to be okay," Parvati whispered, kissing her sister's hair.

The tornado had arrived. Parvati could tell because of the structure walls sounding as if they were going to split into tiny pieces. Shattering glass and thudding sounds were loud beyond the basement door, and the sisters huddled against each other.

"I swear it," Parvati said she laid her head over Padma's, allowing her twin to cling to her, "everything will be okay."

As odd as it sounded, Parvati couldn't have asked for a better solution to their problem.

* * *

Outside, the tornado picked up houses like they were nothing and disintegrated them in the air. It picked up cars like they were toys, tossing them down the street. Behind it had been cut a huge swathe of destruction, nothing had stood before it and lived to tell the tale.

It complied with Parvati's determination, destroying the surface of the home they resided in and taking away the terror that had taken away pieces of her sister.

It'll be consider it a consolation gift from the twins' mother.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #2 Gardening Task 4:** write about a tornado

 **Insane House Challenge** : Plot Point - Standing up for a friend/sibling

 **365 Prompts Challenge** : 243 - (relationship) siblings

 **Library Lovers:** Suite Scarlett by Maureen Johnson - (relationship) sibling, (object) key, (dialogue) "We all know what we're doing. Whether we realize it or not."

 **Serpent Day: Bird Snake** \- (character) Padma Patil

 **Character Appreciation** \- (trait) reliable

 **Book of the Month:** Francis Goldsmith - (object) diary, (emotion) hope, (action) pleading

 **Showtime:** (character) Parvati Patil

 **Hedgehog Day** \- write about someone who looks cute, but is quite prickly or dangerous

 **Count Your Buttons:** (song) Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, (dialogue) "Think about it."

 **Lyric Alley** : 'I'm a little bit angry.'

 **A Year in Entertainment:** (relationship) Sisters

 **Liza's Loves:** Dark "N" Stormy - write about a storm

 **Word Count:** 824

 **Other notes:** Warnings of mentioned abuse and it's an AU!


End file.
